Chez le psy
by mlle-unknown
Summary: Vous ne vous étes jamais demander comment cela se passerait si les méchants que nous connaissons allez chez un psychologue ? Moi si, et voilà ce que j'ai imaginé. UA
1. Voldemort

Voici ma deuxième "fiction", bien que celle-ci soit plutôt un recueil sur nos super vilains de tous les jours. Je vais vous laisser avec votre cher et pas très beau Voldemort pour sa séance.

N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire si jamais vous avez un méchant que vous voudriez voir chez notre psychologue ou simplement pour un petit message. Je prends de tout si je vous assure

Seul le psychologue m'appartient ainsi qu'une partie du caractère de certains personnages mais rien de plus... Malheureusement.

* * *

Bonjour Voldemort.

Bien le bonjour à vous.

Que diriez-vous de commencer maintenant ?

Je suis de votre avis. Terminons cette mascarade.

C'est une de vos connaissances qui a pris rendez-vous. Qui est elle pour vous ?

Il n'est qu'un pion mal positionner sur l'échiquier. Un simple serviteur désobéissant.

Vous parlez de lui comme un pion, quelle pièce serait-il ?

Étant donné qu'il est mon bras droit, je dirais peu être la reine. Une reine forte, bien trop énervante et indépendante.

Et vous êtes le roi.

Bien entendu.

Entretenez-vous une relation avec cette personne ?

Au nom de Merlin, NON !

Je voulais juste savoir. Cela pourrait être envisageable .

Jamais je ne permettrais cela ! Les sangs purs tels que Lucius doivent procrées pour les générations suivantes. La magie doit rester chez les sorciers et non se développer chez les moldus ni se perdre chez des couples homosexuels.

Et si une potion de grossesse est mise en place, vous pourriez envisager avec votre ami .

Lucius n'est qu'un serviteur !

Passons à autre chose alors. Vous portez un patronyme, pour quelle raison ?

J'ai hérité d'un nom impur que j'ai renié depuis longtemps maintenant.

Renié. Je vois. Lequel de vos parents détestez-vous le plus ?

Ma famille entière, pas un seul mérite ma reconnaissance.

Parlez- moi de votre mère en premier lieu.

Une femme aussi laide qu'idiote. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un sale moldu et l'a drogué au philtre d'amour.

Et votre père ?

Un homme si on peut l'appeler ainsi, qui l'a abandonnée enceinte et sans un sou dans les rues infâmes de Londres.

Vous avez parlé d'une famille entière, il doit y avoir vos grands-parents et peut être une tante .

Un oncle. Mon grand-père a renié et laissé ma mère à ce mordu. Sa femme a refusé de l'héberger pour ma naissance. Mon oncle savait que j'étais à l'orphelinat mais il n'est jamais venus me voir.

Vous êtes aller les voir .

Oui et vous savez ce qui a fait en voyant la puissance que je possédais ?

Dites-moi.

Ils m'ont suppliés de leur pardonner de ne pas avoir cherché à me rencontrer. Tout ça par ce que j'étais un sang mêlé. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai répondus.

Je vous écoute .

Je leur ai ri au nez. Pour leurs bêtises et leurs soi-disant raisons.

Et vous qu'auriez-vous fait si jamais votre fille était folle d'amour pour un moldus ?

...Je l'aurai renié... Sans aucun doute, pour vouloir salir ainsi la famille.

Quel aurait été votre réaction si jamais elle revenait enceinte et demandé asile pour un nourrisson. Un enfant qui avait des chances d'être sans pouvoir comme très puissantes ?

J'aurais refusé, mais j'aurais été le voir plus tard après ces onze ans.

Qui vous dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ?

Ils me l'auraient dit et puis ne me voyant pas là-bas ils auraient dû se dire que j'étaient à Poudlard.

Peu était que l'orphelinat où vous étiez leurs à mentit. Comment les autres enfants et les adultes se comportaient envers vous ?

Ils m'ont négligés. Puis ma magie leur a fait peur et j'ai pris gout à leurs regards remplis de terreur et de haine.

Ils ne vous aimaient donc pas. Qu'auras-t-ils puent dire à votre famille pour pas qu'ils ne vous cherchent ?

...Mort à la naissance ?...

Vous avez prononcé le mot Mort avec peur...

Je n'ai pas peur !

Vraiment ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

...

La mort vous terrifie n'est ce pas .

...

Vous avez créé des interfaces magiques qui vous permet de ne pas mourir.

...

Vous avez aussi essayé de tuer un bébé qui d'après une prophétie devait être celui qui aurait mis fin à votre règne.

...

Vous avez peur de mourir et pourtant chaque année vous recommencez, pourquoi ?

...Tant qu'il vit je ne pourrais pas vivre normalement.

Vous savez, un jour ou l'autre la mort sonnera à votre porte et finira par entrer d'elle-même si vous n'ouvrez pas .

...

Je vous propose de terminer cette séance-là. Réfléchissez entre deux batailles à votre peur de la mort. Tout le monde a peur de mourir mais à des degrés différents.

...

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines alors Tom. Au revoir.

Au revoir

* * *

Ça vous a plus . Par ce que très très prochainement, je ne sais pas quand, arrivera la séance avec notre beau et charismatique Loki.


	2. Loki

Voici ma deuxième "fiction", bien que celle-ci soit plutôt un recueil sur nos super vilains de tous les jours. Voici mon magnifique et charismatique Loki pour sa séance.

N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire si jamais vous avez un méchant que vous voudriez voir chez notre psychologue ou simplement pour un petit message. Je prends de tout si je vous assure.

* * *

Seul le psychologue m'appartient ainsi qu'une partie du caractère de certains personnages mais rien de plus... Malheureusement.

Bonjour... Veillez à m'excuser, Loki.

Bonjour.

Installez-vous, votre retard est-il dû à votre bonne humeur ?

Oui, il semblerait que la midgardienne dont mon frère s'est amouraché viens de ce fiancé à un midgardien. Thor était tellement en colère qu'il a détruit la moitié de l'arène d'entrainement.

Et votre retard ?

Eh bien il est venue se me voir à ma prison est à commencer à pleurer au désespoir. Cela était tellement réjouissant que j'en ai profité le plus possible, bien entendu.

Le voir ainsi vous a fait très plaisir à ce que je vois. Et votre père ?

Toujours aussi médiocre.

Je vois, la situation c'est elle aggravé .

Aggravé, non. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle ne bouge pas

Lors de la dernière séance nous avons parler de votre attaque sur la terre. Je vous propose de parler de votre famille biologique.

On ne peut pas parlez d'autre chose .

De quoi vous voulez parler alors .

Des elfes ?

Si vous voulez. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Malekit avait libéré une forme de magie destructive et ce fut une midgardienne qui par je ne sais quel moyen a réussi à s'approprier cette magie. La même midgardienne que mon fré...que Thor aime.

Qu'on fait les elfes suite à cela .

Avant toute vous devez savoir que cet imbécile à amener la femme à Asgard et les elfes nous ont attaqués. Ma mère a été tuer lors de cette bataille en protégeant le réceptacle de la magie.

Vous m'avez déjà parlé de votre mère, lors de sa mort qu'avez-vous ressentis ?

Pourrions-nous voir cela une prochaine fois ?

Bien sur, je le note pour la prochaine séance. Vous n'y rechapiez pas. Alors les elfes ?

...Après l'attaque Odin a perdu les pédales, Thor est venu se me proposer un marcher que j'ai accepté.

Un marché, lequel était-ce ?

Celui de réduire ma peine si je l'aidais à tuer Malekit, avec qui j'ai déjà combattu et gagnés à de nombreuses reprises.  
Et donc ?

Étant donné qu'Odin avait fermé tous les passages vers les autres mondes j'ai amené Thor sur l'ancienne planète des elfes qui est en ruine et en poussière maintenant par un passage secret.

Une fois sur place qu'avez-vous faite ?

J'ai fait croire d'avoir trahi mon frère et nous avons combattu. Tout est déjà dans votre rapport de toute façon, pourquoi tout devoir vous raconter ?

Pour avoir votre version des faits. Racontez-moi la fin.

Bien. Mon double que j'avais conjuré un peu plus tôt a reçu un coup par une lame empoissonné et est mort dans les bras de mon frère. Tandis que je suis retourné dans ma prison de verre à Asgard.

Vous vous êtes vous-même enfermer dans votre cage, celle que vous avez quitté plus tôt au lieu de vous enfuir .

Où m'enfuir ? Midgard ? Et puis quoi encore !

Pourquoi être resté ? Est-ce pour ne pas décevoir votre père, faire réagir votre frère ou pour votre défunte mère ?

Je vous avais dit le prochain rendez-vous.

Bien. Voulez-vous me dire quelque chose de particulier, il reste encore une petite demi-heure.

Mmmmh, je ne vois pas.

Et si nous parlons de votre véritable forme .

Si vous voulez.

Parfait, alors pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ?

Je ne l'aime pas, c'est ainsi.

Elle vous rappelle votre adoption .

Oui mais...ce n'est pas tout.

Continuer.

Je ne ressemble en rien aux autres géants des glaces, je ne suis qu'un avorton qui a été abandonnez dans un temple.

Un géant des glaces abandonnait dans un temple de glace avec une source importante de pouvoir pour le protéger de la guerre qui avait lieu à l'extérieur. De plus vous êtes un sorcier, avez-vous déjà vu un sorcier des glaces ? Votre mère n'a-t-elle pas cherché à vous protéger, vous un prince ?

Cela n'est qu'une supposition bien sur. Il y a de forte chance que cela soit ...

Non, vous avez raison. Vous avez totalement raison. Odin. Odin ! ODIN !

*pouf*

Il n'a même pas attendu que je termine pour disparaître.

* * *

Je vous avais dit qu'il viendrait vite, très très vite même. Bon bah sinon, bonne fin de journée alors. La suite arrivera très bientôt, je suis super-inspirée.


	3. Hitler

Avant de commencer sachez que je n'admire en rien Hitler, que ça soit pour son physique ou ses idées. Si vous voulez laisser un petit commentaire je suis plus que preneuse, non mais vraiment ça me ferait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un me lis. Ne serrait-ce que pour un petit bonjour.

Pourquoi vous ne me dites rien ?

Parce que vous ne comprendriez pas.

Je ne suis là que pour vous écouter, rien de plus. Pas pour comprendre vos actes.

Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ?

Tout ce que vous voulez. Allez-y dire moi ce que vous avez fait hier.

J'ai envoyé une troupe en direction de la France pour continuer le ménage.

Quoi d'autre ?

J'ai reçu des lettres d'admiration, j'ai fait une grande réunion et déjeuner en famille dans un restaurant.

Et votre famille, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Ma femme à tricoter des habille pour l'enfant à naître.

Et vos coéquipiers ?

Coéquipiers ? Je n'ai auc...

Excusez-moi, les personnes qui travaille pour vous.

Oh eux ! Ils ont plutôt bien travaillé dernièrement, sauf le petit blond.

Le petit blond ?

Oh oui ! Il est magnifique vous savez. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Il deviendra mon héritier si jamais l'enfant de ma femme n'est pas parfait.

Qu'à faire l'adolescent pour vous décevoir .

Décevoir est un grand mot, je dirais plutôt lassé. J'attendais qu'il réagisse lors de la réunion mais il n'a fait qu'écouter et apprendre. Je ne dis pas qu'il a mal fait mais il aurait pu, ne serrait ce qu'interagir avec mes plus fort et meilleurs servants.

Ou et quand l'avait vous trouvé ?

En Belgique dans une petite ferme, les parents refusaient de se plier à mes pieds. Heureusement cette famille n'était pas juive, j'aurais dû alors tuer l'enfant.

Quoi d'autre ?

Je ne vois pas.

Avant-hier j'ai reçu une jeune femme très gentil. Elle était brune avec des yeux marron, son père fait partie de votre mouvement.

Vraiment ? Et pourquoi consultait elle ?

Elle vous détestait pour l'avoir séparé de son me déteste . Pourtant elle est avec moi, non .

Cela vous dérangera si jamais elle ne l'était pas .

Bien entendue, elle est l'enfant d'un de mes nombreux admirateurs.

Pourtant elle n'a ni les yeux bleus et n'est ni blonde.

Ce ne sont que les être imparfaits que je veux exterminer.

Qui sont les êtres imparfaits dont vous parlaient ?

Les homosexuels, les handicapés, les Juifs, les idiots, les Tsiganes, les Slaves, les malades, et bien d'autres.

Je vois. Que pensent vos proches de vos plans ?

Je n'ai que ma femme et elle n'a rien à dire.

Il semblerait que vous avez du mal pour vous confier aujourd'hui.

Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas la tête à discuter.

Que voudriez-vous faire alors ?

Visitez un musée, un nouveau vient d'ouvrir à la frontière. On raconte dans mes rangs que les tableaux exposés sont magnifiques et fait par des talentueux peintres.

Vous m'avez déjà parlé d'art, mais cela touche seulement la peinture.

Des textes ou poèmes peuvent m'intéressés. Il faut cependant qu'ils soient bel et bien écrits par les suivants.

D'où cette passion vient à votre avis.

Ma mère m'y a initié. Elle avait de grandes connaissances, mon père la respecter pour cela.

Comment votre père était avec vous ?

Correct, il m'a appris à gouverner et à faire de grands plans.

Vos parents étaient alors des personnes totalement normaux. Était il parfait ?

Ma mère l'était mais mon père était dangereux. S'il n'était pas mort naturellement j'aurais dû mettre fin à sa vie de moi-même.

Je vois. Revenons à votre femme, est elle parfaite .

Malheureusement non, elle n'est ni blonde ni intelligente et encore moins attirée par l'art comme je le suis.

Et pourtant vous ne la quittez pas pour une copie de votre mère.

Je n'arrive pas à la haïr, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'autorise même à pénétrer dans mon bureau. C'est bizarre.

Vous êtes totalement différent de l'un à l'autre, cela ne vous empêche pas de l'aimer.

Aimer . Je ne pense pas que je l'aime, je dirais plutôt qu'elle m'attire, pas par son physique, non.

Attiré, je note. Voulez-vous qu'on termine.

Oui, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Bien dans ce cas je ne peux que vous dire de faire attention avec vos attaques. Je vous revois la semaine prochaine.

Impossible, je serais en déplacement dans un de mes camps.

Je vois, deux semaines alors.

Deux semaines. Bonne fin de journée.

À vous aussi Fürer.


	4. Joker

Vous allez enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur le psychiatre, il était temps allez-vous me dire, mais je me devais que le nom choisi lui convienne parfaitement ... (Mytho XD)

* * *

Bonjour. Je suis Mike Callen. Je serai votre nouveau psychologue à compter d'aujourd'hui...

Comment souhaitiez-vous que je vous appelle ?

Joker

Bien monsieur Joker. Pour qu'elle raison devriez-vous être en prison ?

Ce Batman.

Le justicier ? Mais quel acte avez-vous commis pour qu'il vous souhaite vous arrêter ?

Attentats principalement.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il m'a séparé de mon trésor !

Et votre trésor, c'est un objet ou une personne .

Ma Harley. Ma douce Harley. Il a osé l'emmener loin de moi.

À votre avis, pourquoi as t'il fait cela ?

Me rendre faible mais s'il croit me battre avec ces tours de pass-pass il se trompe.

Pourtant vous êtes en état de faiblesse sans elle non . N'était telle pas votre complice ?

Ma complice ? Ha ha ! Harley n'est pas juste ma complice ! Elle est ce qui fait de moi le Joker !

Donc vous êtes en état de faiblesse.

... Je ne suis pas faible sans elle ! Juste perdu !

Parlons de vos parents et de vos proches si vous voulez bien.

Je n'ai rien à dire.

Vraiment ? Même pas de votr

*Cling*

Monsieur Batman, je comprends que Le joker est un méchant mais nous sommes en ce moment même en pleine séance.

Je ne fais que mon devoir, je viens arrêter le Joker. Vous continuerez lorsqu'il serra en prison.

Fffff, bien, alors prenez l'avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Au revoir.

Moi de même, moi de même.

*Batman s'élance par la fenêtre brisée, le joker sous le bras*

Quand pourrais -je n'avoir ne serrai-ce qu'une journée normale ?

Monsieur ?

Oui Clara ?

Monsieur Sherlock, un enquêteur voudrait vous poser des questions sur un de vos patients.

Vous savez bien que je suis tenu au secret.

Il est...instant et très bizarre aussi... Il me fait peur.

Pour quel patient est-il ici ?

...

Faite l'entrer, sans son coéquipier. Ce pourrait-il que j'ai un nouveau client ?

* * *

Alors là je n'ai aucune idée des prochains personnages que je pourrais mettre en scène, si vous avez des idées je prends de tout, DE TOUT ! SI; si je vous promets.


End file.
